User talk:KatrinVeturdottir
Trash Tag tl;dr shit right here. So because a wammo isn't a WS derv, we should never compare them. Honestly, think about what you say and do. If you use two builds for the same purpose, in this case nuking, of course you should directly compare them. That's the point of the rating and vetting system. The lightning nuker is a single AoE skill, which only hits 3 people for about 130 damage - a completely negligible amount - and is otherwise a series of badly-chosen air spike skills. You could do better using an air spiker with GOOD skill choice in PvE (although it's just as useless because it's single-target damage), and disregard that the Invoke nuker isn't really even a nuker with such underwhelming AoE. Fire Storm would do more AoE than Invoke Lightning. Don't remove Trash tags that are there for a VERY obvious reason. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 03:03, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :"Honestly think about what you say and do". ::-Perhaps I am not the only one should should read this. A ws dervish is not an ev warrior. The common elements are the fact that both are melee and provide deep wound capabilities. Comparing them for these purposes is fine, as long as you see both the good and the bad of each. :Yes I realize that IL is a single skill, and it will never have the aoe effect of lets say.. SH, SF, combined with all of the other dotaoe. However the fact that IL has a 25% armor penetration and the fact that it does damage in one hit and not over time is a plus. I realize rodgorts and others do this, but look at the spell costs here. In an area where 15 enemies mob up, fire would definitely be superior (for sheer damage), however in an area where 3-5 enemies clustered is normal this works just fine while not wasting the extra energy. A build is not trash just because it excels in one scenario yet lags behind in another. The reason for the other lightening skills: energy cost. I realize they do lower damage then fireball and the like, even if they are upped because of glyph+25%ap. The reason for this is to have an elementalist that can maintain energy even in an environment where there is mild energy denial. Of course lightening orb or hammer could be added, but do not forget that a bar full of high cost spells requires significant thought when it comes to energy management. ::- Oh and about the vetting system: I realize it exists for a reason. However, users should test a build out before voting. Without input from the actual tests, the vote is meaningless. A vote of 0 or 1 just on the basis that the build is based on air, and not fire.. or lacks cheap overpowered pve only skills is not proper vetting. If additional information needs to be provided so a build can be understood, then the discussion should continue on the discussion page. @Katrin Vetturdottir 12:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::Doing a relatively small amount of damage quickly is useless in PvE. And although actual testing would be fair, the majority of PvX doesn't because 90% of the builds rated are absolutely terrible and would thus waste people's time, and because general knowledge of how different play styles perform in various parts of the game allow for easy determination of the quality of a build. Factor in the goodness/badness of the actual skills used on the bar, and it's easy theorycrafting - doubly so for PvE since monsters don't update their own meta. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 03:16, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I will agree with you on one point.. There are a fair number of builds on wiki which are not that great. However, I take the time to test out my builds. This is not a fire nuker with easy to avoid aoe-dot. One hit & done aoe against 3 targets is the effect of this elite. Against medium sized mobs this works very well. In areas with many many enemies.. i will use fire instead, since in that situation it would be ideal. Before you mock me check out the rating page and how many people say a build is crud because it does not fit their ideal/is not fire. Different builds are created for different types of situations. @Katrin Vetturdottir whoru?-- 18:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC)